Bowser buys a Cake Baking Machine and bakes a cake
by pwwnd123
Summary: After not being given a cake by Peach, Bowser sees an ad for an automated cake baking machine. After seeing it he decides to buy one and bake a cake. What will he do after he bakes one? Find out in this great tale.


Bowser was bored after failing to get his cake from Princess Peach so he sat down in his room and said to himself:

Bowser: That's it, I am tired of not getting a cake baked for me by Princess Peach! It's no use, I'll have to bake one myself. The only problem is that I never baked a cake myself and don't know how to bake one. Princess Peach is the cake baking expert.

Bowser decided to watch TV.

On the TV, Bowser saw an advertisement that got him pumped :

TV: Want to enjoy cake for yourself but don't like buying it from the store? Did you ever wanted to bake cake but don't know how to do it? If so, well you've come to the right place. Introducing the Automatic Cake Baking machine. It comes with a lot of cool unique features that are adjustable with style of cake you want to bake. It's straightforward, you just add the cake mix and you add the frosting and the machine outputs it and starts mixing it and bakes the cake for you and adds the icing on it. It costs for a total of 400 coins. Buy one today at your closest furniture store.

After the advertisement, Bowser got pumped and said after being amazed by the advertisement.

Bowser: I'm gonna get it. With that, I won't need to kidnap Princess Peach for some cake anymore. I'm gonna go and buy it right now.

And so Bowser decided to tell the Koopalings and everyone who was working in the castle.

Bowser: Listen everyone, I am going to buy the cake baking machine. Kids, you better be good by the time I get back, okay?.

The Koopalings and Bowser Junior: ALLRIGHT PAPA!.

With that, Bowser left his castle. He went to the closest furniture store he could find. He went in the store.

The Koopa shopkeeper said: Hello King Bowser, your highness. What can I do for you?

Bowser said: Do you have the Automatic Cake Baking Machine for sale?

The Koopa shopkeeper replied: Yes, we do. It's 400 coins. Do you want it, King Bowser?

Bowser said: I sure do want it. Yeah, I got the money and I'll pay you 400 coins.

The Koopa shopkeeper said: Alright it's yours now. Payment accepted.

Bowser said as he left with his cake baking machine: Thanks.

Bowser went into his castle, headed for the kitchen and opened up his cake baking machine and set up the machine and after a moment he was done.

Bowser then said, Now I need to go get some cake mix. Bowser left his castle once again to get the cake mix and frosting and came back.

Now to bake my first cake, said Bowser. Bowser turned on the machine and inputed the options

Bowser opened up the cake mix and poured it into the funnel on the machine and put the eggs in the mini conveyer belt with holders that try get rid of the shell so that it doesn't fall in to the batter. Bowser saw as the machine was mixing the batter and watched the prompts. He watched as the cake went into the oven part of the machine and waited. A few hours later, the cake was baked and and went into the dryer part of the machine. After that Bowser decided to put it into the separate frosting machine. Bowser put the frosting into the machine. After that he watched as the cake was being frosted. After a few minutes he rejoiced.

He said, at last I finally made a cake. Time to invite Princess Peach.

Bowser sent an invitation to Princess Peach saying that he got a cake baking machine and baked his first cake. He said that she should come and try a machine made cake.

As soon as Peach received the invitation. She said: Oh, wow Bowser made a cake using his new Cake Baking machine. I gotta go and see if it is awesome than my hand made cakes using my special Princess recipe. Peach told everyone in the castle that she was going to Bowser's castle to try the cake he made.

Peach left her castle and headed over to Bowser's castle. Bowser said, Welcome Peach. Sit down and cut me and yourself a slice of my newly baked cake. Peach cut two slices, one for her and one for Bowser. Peach took a bite of the cake and said, Wow, this tastes real good and it looks professional but it doesn't have that quality that a cake by a princess like me would have. It has a quality of that made by a machine obviously and that of a King of the Koopas. Bowser said, You appreciate that cake even though it feels different from something baked from your hands. Peach said; Yes I do, and I'd like to buy a cake baking machine myself. Bowser said, it costs 400 coins. Peach said, I have the money so I'll go buy one tomorrow. With that Peach left and headed back to her castle. Bowser smiled at his accomplishment.

The End.


End file.
